Operation: Try n' Save
by Cardigan of Fish
Summary: Scott, Logey, Kurt, Jean and Charles are out on a trip. Very weird. Logan has a deep dark secret, Scott displays his skills at driving odd things and Charles, well, he's Charles!
1. Revelations

Operation: Try n' Save  
  
Location: The Mansion House  
  
"THIS IS YOUR 5AM WAKEUP CALL!" Charles voice boomed over the PA system, "PREPARE FOR OPERATION 'Try n' Save'!"  
  
The X-Men popped up perfectly synchronised from their round pizza bed.  
  
"Hey, vhy did the Shrine not go off?" asked a puzzled Kurt.  
  
Logan thrust his blanket aside and leapt gracefully onto his feet, his nightshirt trailing behind him. He wobbled to a lump in the centre of the pizza bed and kicked it. Nothing happened.  
  
"Must be bust." He grunted, "let's get ready, we've got a big day ahead of us."  
  
"YAY!" everyone else yelled.  
  
Logan looked puzzled. What was so great about that?  
  
"Look Logey! Er.., heh, I mean Logan!" shouted Scott, "the Shrines working!"  
  
Out of the lump in the centre of the bed, a golden, shiny wheelchair rose and started rotating to the strains of 'The Haleighulah Chorus'. A song was heard over the noise: "Charles Xavier, he is our saviour!"  
  
The X-Men did their shrine dance on top of their segments of the pizza bed.  
  
"STOP PRAISING ME AND GET READY!!" Xaviers voice came over the PA again.  
  
"Someone got out of the wrong side of his oragami bed today!" muttered Jean as she took her leg off a slice of sausage that Kurt used as a pillow.  
  
  
  
The X-Men prepared themselves. They sat back in their segments of the pizza bed and pulled on a cord next to their shoulder.  
  
"LETS GO!" they shouted.  
  
(That's what happens when you watch too much Power Rangers, you start shouting stupid things like that in unison)  
  
The segments of the bed tipped up and each X-Man slipped towards the centre of the bed. Where the shrine was a large hole opened up and the X-Men slipped through it, well Scott, Jean, Logey, ahem, Logan and Kurt did, the others were involved in an unfortunate accident which meant I can't use them, what a shame.  
  
As they landed in their chairs at the table of break fast, each X-Man was fully clothed, because Charles liked to steal ideas from his lookalike Wallace from Wallace and Gromit.  
  
"Pass the toast vill you Logan?" asked Kurt.  
  
"Why certainly my dear boy!" answered Logan in an over the top English accent.  
  
The other X-Men looked at him in amazement.  
  
"Oh corks!" shouted Logan, "my secrets out!"  
  
"You're English Logan?" Jean breathed, "Wow!"  
  
"EAT! YES, GET NICE AND FAT, MWAHAHAHA! SOON! SOON YOU'LL BE READY" boomed Charles voice, "ER, I MEAN, HURRY! SOON WE SHALL HAVE TO LEAVE!"  
  
"Well that was odd," commented Scott, "hey, forget Logan being English, since when did we have a PA system?"  
  
Logan shrugged. "No idea old boy. Oh Kurt, please pass me the jolly old Earl Grey wot?"  
  
"Ok, now I am scared," shivered Kurt, "Logan does not drink tea, he drink beer, lots and lots of beer!"  
  
"Just pass it! You don't what it's like, I have to drink my tea in private from, BEER bottles, how uncivilised!"  
  
End of this bit.Mwahahaha!  
More coming soon, vlahh!  
  
The pizza bed was created by me, it is the bed all the X-Men live in, it is a giant pizza with the toppings as bed sheets, which is why Jean had her leg on a sausage. The shrine was also created by me 


	2. The Journey

Forgot about the disclaimer thing so, kinda obviously, I don't own X-Men evolution or any other thing that gets involved in my weirdness.  
  
I have more oddness for you, enjoy! Mwahahah! This is a giant fish signing off!  
  
  
  
After eating the X-Men were ready to go. No uniforms for three reasons:  
  
They couldn't wear them where they were going, they have to blend in Logan tipped a load of tea over them The person who made them had got annoyed and had sewn up all the holes  
  
"Ok," said Scott, "let's go, Kurt, turn on your funky watch thingy."  
  
"Aye aye cap'n!" shouted Kurt as he suddenly went from being blue and furry to being, well, not blue and furry.  
  
"Jean, go and get the transportation ready!" Scott shouted.  
  
"Old chap," said Logan, "why are we all shouting?"  
  
"BECAUSE WE ARE!" screamed Jean.  
  
They were waiting outside the Mansion Houses doors. When they had finished this little argument Charles conveniently rolled by closely followed by Jean.  
  
"Ok hop on!" he shouted.  
  
"More of that infernal shouting!" muttered Logan.  
  
The X-Men positioned themselves in their usual places. Scott took up the driver's position as usual.  
  
"Hey, are you sure you can drive this thing on the road?" asked Kurt, "it just doesn't look that safe."  
  
"I forgot this was your first go at this," said Scott, "there's nothing to be afraid of, I'm really a very safe driver."  
  
He pressed the button to make the vechile move but instead of moving forwards, they shot backwards and ended up in a convenient pond.  
  
"Oh help! Ve are sinking! Help! Help!" shouted Kurt, "hang on, why am I vorried?"  
  
BAMF!  
  
"Yay! We're safe again!" shouted Jean as they appeared back on the road, "Scott, step on it!"  
  
The wheelchair sped off with Charles sitting in his normal place and Scott on his lap operating the controls. Logan was holding on tight to Charles head which was a bit too well polished so he kept sliding around. Jean was hanging off the back and singing songs so they could pretend they had a radio. Kurt was wedged behind the back of Charles head and the head rest on his wheelchair. It sped out of the gates and down the road towards the most important mission that month.  
  
  
  
"So why are we here again?" asked Toad.  
  
"BECAUSE, we have to ambush the X-Men when they least expect it and be beaten easily to make them look superior, DUH!" explained Magneto.  
  
(Ok, I'm just going to toss in any Brotherhood person because I want to so there! I don't care if it will never happen)  
  
"Look! Here they come!" screamed an excited Mystique, "EEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKKK! YAYYYYYYYYYYY!" She got too excited, rolled over and died.  
  
"Oh no professor! I can't believe it, it's terrible!"  
  
"What Scott, what?" asked an eager Charles.  
  
"I have a wedgy!"  
  
"NO! Oh my God! Will you live?"  
  
"I think so Logey, I think so!"  
  
"Um, guys! Said a terrified Kurt as the wind whistled through his fur, it's Magneto!"  
  
"Oh don't worry about HIM!" snorted Jean, "he's only there BECAUSE, they have to ambush the X-Men when we least expect it and be beaten easily to make us look superior, DUH!"  
  
"Oh!" said Kurt, "so ve vill vin eh?"  
  
"Of course old boy!" assured Logan, "watch!"  
  
He threw a large and conveniently placed bin at the assembled brotherhood as they sped past in the wheelchair. It hit them all then quite nicely exploded destroying them all.  
  
"But, because this is a kids cartoon, they can't die!" explained Jean, "so we can easily beat them again soon! Yay!"  
  
The rest of the journey was uneventful. A few cows blew up and Scott nearly fell off Charles' knee but that was it. The mission was nearly at its climax, Charles wet himself. 


	3. In The Shop

DISCLAIMER: I still don't own X-Men, I don't want to, and they'd eat me.  
  
Vlah vlah vlah! I'm a monky.  
  
  
  
Something bad happened when the X-Men were half way to their destination. It was a disaster. PROFF X GOT A PUNCTURE! I shall explain further:  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" shouted Kurt.  
  
"What's the matter Kurt?" asked Scott.  
  
"It's dinner time and I have no food! I shall vaste avay and be a bag of bones and fur!" Kurt wailed.  
  
"Here, have a cucumber sandwich old chap!" offered Logan.  
  
"NO! Don't!" shouted Jean, the extra weight could cause us to.."  
  
Pffffffffffffttt.  
  
"Get a puncture, what do we do now?"  
  
"I have a puncture repair kit under the seat of my chair," said Charles.  
  
"Well, I can't do it!" said Jean; "I don't have the qualifications!"  
  
"Hey! I don't want to get my fur dirty! I just shampooed it!" moaned Kurt.  
  
"Well, I can't go fooling around with wheels," said Logan, "I need to be in dapper form for later, that leaves you *Cyyyyyclops!"  
  
(*I couldn't resist that, sorry)  
  
"Hey no! I'm the driver! What if I damage my delicate hands!" He did the 'I'm the driver dance'  
  
"Then there's only on thing for it then." Announced Charles, "we'll have to do a code 7.596897426907432."  
  
"Not a code 7.596897426907432!" shouted Scott.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" shouted Jean.  
  
"By jove!" screamed Logan.  
  
"Vats a code 7.596897426907432?"   
  
Two hours later, a small group of teenagers and a man with dodgy facial hair carried a bald old man in a wheelchair into the car park of their local Try n' Save.  
  
"Park him in our place!" ordered Scott.  
  
Because Charles is so full of himself as we all know, what with the X-Men, the X-Jet, X-Van, X-Mansion, X-wives, X-tremally bad X jokes and the like, he had an X-Parking Space. More of this to come.  
  
After parking Charles and lovingly tucking a blanket around him to keep him snug and warm, the 4, no, yes 4 X-Men went inside the shop. INSIDE THE SHOP!  
  
  
  
"Ok, we're here. We're all going to do our best. We might not all come out alive, but we'll give it our best shot!" said Scott, "let's go men!"  
  
"And women!" chirped in Jean, "also, technically, you're not a man and neither is Kurt, too young and."  
  
"That's enough" cut in Scott, "let's go."  
  
Each X-Man "and woman!" took a trolley, not just any ordinary trolley, but an X-TROLLEY!  
  
Logan was in charge of vegetables. He went off to the area of the supermarket that contained these natural goods.  
  
"Hmm.lettuce, ok, now then, iceberg lettuce, dwarf lettuce, pink lettuce, HELP! Ok, I'll take one of each. He proceeded like this, eventually with half of the shops vegetable stock in his trolley, sorry, I mean X-Trolley!  
  
Kurt was after, meat. Yay! Meat!  
  
"Ok, I need fish, and chicken and sausages and new toppings for the pizza bed and, HOLY MOLY! I don't believe it! The bacons buy one get one free! Woohoo! The fuzzy one strikes again!"  
  
A few of the other shoppers gave him worried looks.  
  
"Sorry, vhy are you staring like that? Veirdos."  
  
He got a whole load of meat and did the meat dance around his X-Trolley, which had a built in flower holder! Wowza!  
  
Jean skipped along to pick up what she had to get, everything else which wasn't meat or vegetables.  
  
"La de la, I'm singing in the shop!" she sang. "Hey look! An EZ Puncture repair kit, hey! YOU DON'T NEED QUALIFICATIONS FOR IT! I can save the Prof. then maybe he'll see how deep my love for him is! Yes! Then I shall destroy him and take over the world! Mwahahaha!"  
  
"Hey Jean! Ven you are done laughing like a maniac, can you get me some dog shampoo, I have to look my best you know!" Kurt yelled at her from where he was dancing with a frozen fish.  
  
Logan came round to where Jean was with his trolley piled high with vegetables and fruit.  
  
"Jean, don't forget the jolly old tea wot?" he said.  
  
"I WONT!" Jean screamed. Why was she always the one getting 'everything else'? And how come Scott only had to pay? Grr.  
  
"Are you guys done yet?" asked Scott walking towards them, "the Brotherhood will probably turn up soon and I want to have the wheelchair all packed and ready so we can just go, Jean, is that a puncture repair kit we can all use? Well done you! Kurt, leave that fish alone!"  
  
Kurt sullenly put down the fish he had been dancing with on an old woman's head and started a riot in that aisle, don't know how but he did! It's CRAYZEE!  
  
Another hour later after they had filled their X-Trolleys with stuff, the X- Men went to the X-Checkout, another sign of Charles love for himself.  
  
"Ok, that will be $849673276759762616547307519073897 sir!" said the checkout person happily.  
  
"Logan, the X-Credit Card please!" said Scott.  
  
"Okey dokey old boy!" answered Logan and fished a credit card with a big X on it from his pocket.  
  
"Here you go!" he said as he passed Scott the card and threw away his fishing rod.  
  
"CONGRATULATIONS! THAT IS THE 1000000000000TH PERSON TO USE THE X-CHECKOUT! THE OWNER OF THE CREDIT CARD WINS A BEAUTY TRATMENT!" came a voice over the loudspeakers.  
  
"Yay!" Shouted Scott and danced around with his hands in the air."  
  
"Yay!" shouted Logey, "think of all the tea!"  
  
"Yay!" burped Jean, "sorry."  
  
"Er, the cards not in your names though!" interrupted Kurt, "it's the Professors."  
  
"Aw." Moaned Scott and lowered his arms. "Aw, I'm sad now. I'll go get the X-Fork Lift."  
  
Ooh! That was my longest chapter! Yay! More soon! 


	4. Going Home

Disclaimer- Surprise surprise I still don't own X-Men, dudh! (Or power rangers or barbie)  
  
So, I revealed the X-Fork Lift did I? Well.MAJdnuasldngfsidj! Is all I have to say to that.   
  
Scott manouvered the X-Fork Lift and Logan and Kurt did their best to load it up, Jean just sat in a nice dark corner and rubbed her hands together laughing evilly.  
  
"Ok Scott, we're done!" shouted Logan."  
  
Scott drove the X-Fork Lift outside waving his head from side to side happily.  
  
"Hey! Great news Prof.!" Said Kurt, "you have a free beauty treatment!"  
  
"Really?" said Charles, "wow, did we spend much today Logan?"  
  
"No! Of course not Charles old boy! They gave us that great discount again where whatever we buy it only costs us $10! Isn't that grand!" lied Logan.  
  
"Um, Jeans still in there laughing evilly," Kurt informed the others.  
  
"Not again!" groaned Scott, "this always happens when she comes here, I'll go get her!"  
  
"Once more unto the breach, once more!" called Logan after him.  
  
Kurt started trying to mend Charles puncture before they had to load all the shopping on, he rummaged through the bags for the new kit.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOO! I do not believe it!" he screamed.  
  
"What's the matter Kurt?" asked Charles.  
  
"Jean got OWN BRAND dog shampoo! How am I meant to keep my beautiful fur healthy with OWN BRAND!" cried Kurt.  
  
"I'm so sorry Kurt," said Charles sadly as Kurt broke down next to him.  
  
"Looks like it's up to me to put a stop to this puncture then," commented Logan.  
  
Scott led a trembling Jean out of the shop to see Kurt sprawled on the top of the pile of shopping strapped to the wheel chair making it go on its two back wheels.  
  
"I put the X-Fork Lift back chum," said Logan, "and fixed the old puncture."  
  
"Lets go."  
  
Neeeeeeeeeeeeeeawwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!  
  
The wheelchair sped off into the distance. Charles started thinking about his beauty treatment. Jean was singing again. Kurt was muttering darkly about own brand stuff and Scott was steering the wheelchair around every obstacle in their path including little old ladies who would keep walking in front of him.  
  
"STOP!" ordered a big hairy man.  
  
"Sabretooth." Muttered Charles darkly.  
  
"Ok, that's the dark muttering done, let's make ourselves look good!" shouted Kurt.  
  
"Yay!"  
  
"Hey old lads!" said Logan, this is the second time we've faced the Brotherhood, so we can cause huge amounts of property damage that no-one seems to care about or we don't have to pay for anyway!"  
  
"Yay!"  
  
(I NEED a new word!)  
  
So the untold destruction began! Jean started throwing large suddenly carnivorous lettuces around using her mind powers, Logan managed to blow a house up, no idea how! Kurt started teleporting around dropping Sabretooth on nearby fire hydrants, lampposts, manhole covers and other things like that and Scott started hitting his ear (how I used to think he started doing the kachinging stuff in my youth). When the local neighbourhood was completely demolished and Sabretooth had run off to buy some Barbie plasters, the X-Men remounted the Wheelchair and continued on their journey...  
  
  
  
As the X-Men neared home, Jean aka the radio, ran out of songs so Logan thought he'd fill the 'guys' in on his favourite sport.  
  
"Cricket is the sport of the Gods old bean!" he told Charles, "the way they through the ball, the soft click of the ball on the bat, that is the life, that is the life!"  
  
"Ah no!" shouted Scott the driver.  
  
"Vat herr Scott?" asked an agitated Kurt.  
  
"I NEED THE TOILET!" yelled Scott.  
  
"We'll have to stop then, you're the only one with a license to drive a wheelchair!" said Jean.  
  
As Scott danced off to some convenient woodland to relieve himself, Kurt confronted Jean about her choice of dog shampoo.  
  
"Vat ever possessed you to get own brand?" he yelled, "you know I have delicate fur and need only the best in dog hair treatment products!"  
  
"I'm so sorry!" apologised Jean, "I just wasn't thinking I.I.oh! It's too much!"  
  
With that she had a nervous breakdown followed by a stroke. She lay there twitching for a while.  
  
When Scott got back though, by the power of children's cartoons she was as right as rain again.  
  
"You all ready?"asked Scott.  
  
"LETS GO!" they shouted in unison.  
  
(There's those blinkin Power Rangers again)  
  
  
  
There you go, I come up with this weirdness with the need of sugar, there's an idea for the next chapter, so what will happen next, will Kurt ever forgive Jean for that horrid mistake, will Scott be able to control his bladder? Who knows! Well I do cos I write this weirdness. BUT IM NOT TELLING! 


	5. They Arrive Home THIS IS BAD!

They have arrived home. Aint that nice. Thank you to both of my reviewers. Next chapter will be Charles beauty treatment. For that one I'm enlisting the help of my sister who is nearly as odd as me. You have been warned! This chapter is very bad:P Skip it. You won't miss much. In fact I don't know why I wrote this. Oh well, toodle pip!  
  
  
  
"Honey, I'm home!" yelled Charles as he rolled into the Mansion House. He tried to put on his brakes but they didn't work!  
  
"NOOOOOOOOO" he yelled as he bumped down the steps to the cellar that he had installed the previous day.  
  
There was a loud 'thud' and the sound of wheels turning slowly. The sound of Charles' groaning wafted up on the wind to Logans unsuspecting ears.  
  
"Not again!" he groaned and started to pull Charles and wheelchair, back up the stairs.  
  
Seeing as both Charles AND Logey are now unable to be featured in this part of this great piece of literature, two more characters can come! Wait for it.  
  
"Yay!"  
  
Hank stopped throwing bananas around and went back to his tire to sulk.  
  
"Vats the matter?" asked Kurt. He got on well with Hank, maybe it was because they were blue and furry. We shall never know.  
  
"I want to say smart doctor-y things!" wailed Hank, "what's the point of me being here if I can't say smart doctor-y things!"  
  
"Aw! Don't cry! Zere are lots of things you can do!" said Kurt.  
  
"You mean that?"  
  
"Vhy of course! You could attack ze Empire State Building and be attacked by bi-planes!" said Kurt.  
  
"Wow, I'd never thought of that!"  
  
"Vell you know, I am now in a Hollyvood Blockbuster, I am veally very bright now. If all that fails, go to a zoo and paint yourself brown zen throw things at tourists."  
  
"That could work, hey, thanks Kurt, you've really made my day!"  
  
"It's all in a days work! I bid you adieu!" and so saying Kurt teleported away.  
  
Meanwhile.down in the cellar.  
  
"Ok Charles, a leeetle to the left, yes that's it.yes, yes, a leetle more.."  
  
CRASH!  
  
"Ok. I'll try again. Charles, that's your RIGHT. Ok? I said LEFT. We'll try again."  
  
Logan was still having problems getting Charles out of the cellar. It had been 24 hours now and he was getting hungry. Everyone else in the mansion house was in bed. He was stuck trying to get Charles, well, upright now. Darn heavy wheelchair.  
  
"Er.I'm going to get something to er. help you get out old chap!" said Logan.  
  
"Ok," grunted Charles, "hurry!"  
  
Logan ran out of the cellar, up the stairs and jumped into bed.  
  
  
  
"Anyone seen the Prof. Lately?" asked, hmm.Jean.  
  
"Yeah, it's his beauty treatment today!" said Scott, "he wouldn't miss that, something must be very wrong!"  
  
"Mein Herr, do you not remember the Professor falling down the cellar?" said an exasperated Kurt. (I apologise for the German.)  
  
"Oh yes! Hey Logan! Did you get him out?" asked Scott.  
  
"What! Me? No. I didn't shut him down there last night. Noooo!"  
  
"Ok."  
  
"I vill get him!" boomed Kurt in a deep masculine voice. * Cough * *cough *, "Sorry about zat!"  
  
And so Charles was rescued. If you are still reading this chapter I suggest you go to the next. There's nothing good now. No you're not missing anything. I mean it. 


	6. Brekkers

Finally! It has come! The chapter I have been waiting for to write since I began this weirdness. The one, the only, BEAUTY TREATMENT! Sorry, bit of an anticlimax there, NEXT chapter WILL be the beauty treatment. I'm also sorry this is a bit late, my computer crashed and I had to re-do it, by the way, a puncture is when you get a flat tyre whoever asked, sorry I can't remember:P  
  
Note: When we left off, Nightcrawler had just fished Charles out of the cellar on the day of his beauty treatment. Well, it was 2:00am so he went back to bed. Yep.)  
  
  
  
"Aaah! Today's the day!" announced Charles as he woke up. He pulled a rope next to his origami bed, just like the ones the X-Men had around the pizza bed (see chap1). His bed tipped up and he slid down, landing neatly in his wheelchair. He took off his night suit; he wears suits not only during the day but at night as well, and put on his day suit. He was helped in this task by a large robotic chimp called Alfonso.  
  
"Brekky here I come!" he intoned (ooh! Good word!) and rolled down to the breakfast table.  
  
He skidded to a stop, (Scott had mended his brakes during the night, well, and everyone needs a hobby.) Already seated around the table were Logey, who was wearing a stunning kilt for some reason and a vest (*), Jean Jean Grey who was wearing a very boring trouser suit. Well, she is boring. Kurt was there with freshly dog-shampooed fur and a bow on the tip of his tail; Hank was wearing just his underwear, as usual.  
  
Charles smiled. They had all tried to make themselves look good just for him. Aww.  
  
"Where's everyone else?" he asked, "you know, Orororororororo your boat, (**) Scott, Rogue, Bobby and the rest of the kids I can't remember the names of?" (***)  
  
"I'm not sure old chap," replied Logan, "I think Rogue has been completely forgotten by this jolly brilliant author so has been subject to an unfortunate accident so she can cover up her awful mistake old boy."  
  
(Yeah well, she slipped my mind, stupid accent and all that.)  
  
"Vell, I saw Orororororororo run away with Evan, she had a big vood file, I have no idea vat those two are up to," said Jean.  
  
"Hey! Zat is my voice you are using!" said an angry Kurt, "Vat do you zink (****) you are doing?"  
  
"Sorry, I have no idea what happened there. Must be a bad sound person in charge today."  
  
"Ja."  
  
"That's Ororororororororo, Rogue and annoying kid sorted, what abut the rest?" asked Charles.  
  
"Hey Logan! Why are you wearing a kilt?" asked Scott as he strutted in, "I'm confused, aren't you English now?"  
  
"Oh yes dear boy, but I thought that there aren't enough kilts in this area and I am 1 millionth Scottish doncha know."  
  
"Oh, right."  
  
"Where have you been Scott?" asked Jean.  
  
"I haven't been stroking my car. Who told you that? Noooo! I'm not in love with a car! Ha! That's just stupid! I've been stroking my car, she's so beautiful I."  
  
"Ve don't vant to hear any more!" pleaded a distraught Kurt, "so zat is vhy you turn down all zose girls, you prefer cars!"  
  
"It's true! I, I need a moment to myself!" sobbed Scott, "yeah, that's done it, I'm over cars now. "  
  
* Blank Expressions *  
  
"What!? It's true!" he told them.  
  
"Yeah whatever!" said Charles, "what's for breakfast?"  
  
  
  
"They will like, totally love their food!" exclaimed Kitty in the Kitchen (sorry, had to put that).  
  
"Yeah! We've been up since the crack o'dawn making it," agreed Jamie.  
  
This was where all the little kids had gone. To make breakfast for everyone else. Mwahahahahaha!  
  
"Hmmm...I don't think the dog hair makes this taste better girl-with-stupid- name" (I can't spell Rain or whatever her name is) commented Bobby as he tasted a lovingly prepared bowl of Crunchy Flakes.  
  
"It's an old family recipe!" she retorted and changed into a dog and bit him.  
  
"Blood! Yeah that's what it needs!" said Jamie and dropped bits or Bobby's blood in the cereal.  
  
"Oi!" shouted Kitty, "how could you! Now that bowls ruined! You know that Bobby tastes bad!"  
  
"Couldn't agree more...Kitty?" said girl-with-stupid-name who was busy spitting out bits of Bobby, "hey, your names Kitty!"  
  
"Like yah!"  
  
"Finally!" and she changed into the wolfy doggy thing and chased Kitty into a tree and started barking at her.  
  
"Oh well, we'll just give them breakfast then!" said Bobby to Jamie and the other kids who are always there but I never remember their names cos they're gone by the next episode.see footnote.  
  
So all the little kiddies took the food (NOT the bowl of cereal with odd ingredients) to the bigger kids and adults in the dining area.  
  
"Uh, did zey make ze brekky?" asked Kurt, "I'm out of here!"  
  
BAMF!  
  
"Good idea!" said Scott and jumped out the window and lay on the patio outside twitching slightly among the glass.  
  
"I'll go help him!" offered Jean and ran away very, very fast.  
  
"Oh dear, would you look at the time, crickets on old boy!" sighed Logan, "I shall have to starve for a while, what a shame!"  
  
"Oh dear! I feel so awful! My underwear's split (grr, I keep wanting to put pants but you American people call trousers pants, and so that would make you all go huh? Why's he wearing pants? So I'll have to keep putting underwear, so that's what I mean if I forget ok?)  
  
"Eew.mental image! I'm sorry but that thoughts put me off my food!" said Charles truthfully and he keeled his wheelchair over and started dribbling."  
  
"Oh well, more for us I suppose!" said Bobby and started eating.  
  
  
  
*I am currently looking at a picture of Logan from X2 and he's got a vest on, actually he wears a vest a lot in the trailers, hmm.  
  
**A weird joke shared by me and my sister, Ororo, I mean, what a stupid name! Orororororo is what we call her.  
  
***I haven't seen Evolution in nearly 6months. Over here they'd rather put Power Rangers on, idiots.  
  
****I apologise for the accent when I type it. I get carried away.   
  
This was originally going to be the beauty treatment, but I was having fun writing about brekky. Sorry 'bout that!  
  
Next time WILL be the beauty treatment. Will Scott bleed to death? Will Kurt starve to death? Will Logans team win the cricket? HOWZAT! ( A cricket term. 


End file.
